Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stereoscopic modeling apparatus and a stereoscopic modeling method.
Description of the Related Art
As a stereoscopic modeling apparatus (or three-dimensional modeling apparatus) for modeling stereoscopic modeled products (or three-dimensional modeled products), an apparatus employing additive manufacturing is known. Such an apparatus employing additive manufacturing forms a stereoscopic modeled product by laminating modeling layers. One example of the additive manufacturing includes repeating the steps of forming a flattened layer of metal or non-metal powder particles (hereinafter “powder layer”) on a modeling stage, discharging a modeling liquid on the powder layer to form a layer in which the powder particles are bonded (hereinafter “modeling layer”), and forming another powder layer again on the modeling layer.
In additive manufacturing, a thin powder layer is generally formed by a leveling mechanism such as a squeegee. Therefore, there is a limit in increasing the powder density of the powder layer. The upper limit of the powder density is generally equivalent to the loose bulk density of the powder.
Upon impact of a droplet of a bonding liquid, the powder particles are caused to migrate due to liquid bridge adhesive force. Thus, dense portions and sparse portions in which the powder density is relatively high and low, respectively, randomly appear. As a result, disadvantageously, the resulting modeled product may locally contain voids, be nonuniform in density, and have poor quality.